xXx Je Saigne Encore xXx
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Sasuke piensa en aquel elemento que tanto lo perturba... Y piensa en como solucionarlo... SongFic (espero que les guste xD)


Notas: Este fic es el primer fic de Naruto que hago. Naruto y todos los personajes que en él aparecen no son mios (aunque ya quisiera yo...) La canción tampoco es mía, es de Kyo. gracias.  
  
x[X]x Je Saigne Encore x[X]x  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur  
  
Hace tiempo que esta relación comenzó. Nunca estuve de acuerdo. Nunca. Ese tipo... Ese tipo siempre ha sido una molestia. Y ahora me quitó una de las cosas más importantes que tenía. Me quitó tu cariño. Ahora es él quién tiene derecho a tocarte como ningún hombre lo ha hecho... ¿Qué viste en él? ¿Qué tiene él... que no tenga yo? ¿Edad? ¿Poder, tal vez? Pues... Somos muy parecidos... Sólo la edad nos hace diferentes...  
  
¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en un idiota como él? Siempre atrasado, siempre con esa cara de drogado que me tiene harto...  
  
¿Dónde quedaron las caricias? Él se las llevó... ¿Dónde quedaron los abrazos? Él se los llevó...  
  
Cada vez que sentía ese aroma a cerezas me volvía el alma al cuerpo. En cada misión, el saber que estaría contigo un día más era lo que me hacía ser siempre el mejor. Tú me querías, siempre me mirabas con ojos enamorados.  
  
¿Dónde quedaron esos ojos verdes? Él me los quitó... Ahora es él quien disfruta de aquellas miradas que tan fuertes me hacían.  
  
Cuando me hablabas, cuando me hipnotizabas con esa melodía que te fue entregada en vez de voz, sentía un calor intenso recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sentía como me ponía rojo. Has sido la única chica que ha logrado hacerme sonrojar en toda mi vida... La única...  
  
¿Dónde está tu voz ahora? Él la está escuchando... Él... Ese idiota...  
  
Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
¿Para qué me dices que me amas, si luego me abandonas? Te fuiste con el hombre que más odio... Creo que eso es incluso peor que si me hubieses atacado con un shuriken por la espalda... Ni siquiera los Hokages podrían soportar el dolor que esta herida que me has hecho causa...  
  
Gracias a ti ahora no soy nada... Me dejaste encerrado en las sombras. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿en qué momento dejaste de amarme?...  
  
Esta herida es cada vez más grande. Cada misión. Cada beso que se dan. La más mínima mirada. Son esas las cosas que me derrotan. Tengo la fuerza para derrotar al más fuerte de todos los ninjas, pero no tengo la fuerza para verlos juntos.  
  
Algunas veces pienso que teñir mi cama de rojo no sería mala idea... Algunas veces pienso que hay mejores lugares que este... Algunas veces pienso que aquel destello plateado es la única salida... Seguir aquel oscuro túnel hasta llegar a la luz... Algunas veces pienso que todo esto es la única forma de hacerte sentir lo que siento en este momento...  
  
Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort  
  
Cuando nuestras misiones duran días... Siempre duermen ustedes dos juntos. Él se queda despierto velando por ti, acariciándote el rostro, como si fueras suya. Y tú se lo permites. Le permites estar contigo todas las noches. Le permites todo...  
  
Estas son las cosas que me matan de a poco... Las cosas que me irritan. Has sido la única persona capaz de vencerme y lo peor es que fue sin utilizar ningún Jutsu... Ningún arma... Nada... Lo lograste con sólo alejarte.. Abandonarme y olvidar todo lo que algún día sentiste por mi. Eso fue lo que me venció.  
  
Algunas personas dicen que lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuerte. Puede que en el caso de los ninjas sea así... Pero en el amor.. Dios.. En ese ámbito... Yo ya estoy muerto... Muerto por ti. Muerto por una daga asesina llamada amor, llamada olvido.  
  
Yo ya estoy muerto... Yo ya fui derrotado...  
  
Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
Esto hace daño ¿sabes? Sigo preguntándome para qué demonios me dijiste todas esas hermosas palabras. ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que es correcto decirle esas cosas a alguien cuando realmente no lo sientes? ¿Crees que es correcto el burlarte de los sentimientos de otros?  
  
Tus palabras ahora son como dagas envenenadas que atraviesan mi piel lentamente, ensuciando mi sangre, matándome de a poco. Un ninja nunca debe traicionar a sus compañeros de equipo.. Nunca podré perdonarte esto.. Nunca podré hacerlo...  
  
Algunas veces pienso que teñir mi cama de rojo no sería mala idea... Algunas veces pienso que hay mejores lugares que este... Algunas veces pienso que aquel destello plateado es la única salida... Seguir aquel oscuro túnel hasta llegar a la luz... Algunas veces pienso que todo esto es la única forma de hacerte sentir lo que siento en este momento...  
  
Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Mais je saigne encore,  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Sakura... Me estoy desangrando por tu culpa... La traición que me hiciste... Irte con ese idiota de Kakashi... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?  
  
Alto... ¿Sangre? Realmente estoy sangrando... Realmente estoy tiñendo mi cama de rojo...  
  
¿Me estoy yendo a aquél lugar mejor? A aquel lugar donde no necesite tu estúpido amor.  
  
¿Pero.. cómo?  
  
¿Este shuriken? ¿Qué hace en mi mano? ¿En qué momento lo tomé?  
  
¿Ves lo que me hiciste Sakura? ¿Ves lo que le hiciste al gran Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Hiciste que tomara este camino! ¡Me hiciste querer llegar al final del túnel!  
  
Rojo... Rojo... Rojo... Rojo.. Solamente veo ese color rojo oscuro... Mi sangre... Cae y cae... Tiñe mi cama... Deja una enorme mancha...  
  
Espero que ahora estén felices Naruto, Sakura... Ya no tendrán que soportarme...  
  
Kakashi Hatake... Ya tienes un estudiante menos... Sólo tendrás que preocuparte del zorro demonio y la princesita de cereza...  
  
Yo ya estoy muerto... Pero no me suicidé... Sakura y tú me mataron.  
  
Adiós 


End file.
